


How To Save A Life

by dabster420



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog doesn't fit in. It's not hard to tell, he's the sore thumb at their school. The one everyone picks on. Really the only one sparing grace he's ever had was his friend Mercy. That was until Mercy decided to turn on him and date his enemy, Solider: 76. But when Roadhog sits near the school's drug dealer whom everyone calls "Junkrat" he picks up some bad habits. Some really, bad habits.</p><p>*slow updates*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

Roadhog sighed from his place up on the roof. It was getting to be fall and he still wasn't sure if he even wanted to return to school. At first it wasn't too bad, the light teasing of his peers, but as time went on it got worse. Though through the middle of it all he met her. Angela Ziegler, aka his Mercy. The one who kept all of the bad things at bay. But those days were far over. Ever since last year when Mercy met "solider: 76" it seemed as if she'd been distant. She wouldn't even talk to him anymore. Personally, Roadhog wasn't sure if it was even fair to keep calling himself "Roadhog". She was the one who made the nickname. Mercy had always been a creative person, even making up stories for them and those around. To be honest, as he sat there inhaling the brisk air he dissed it. He missed the long summer nights that had melted into their sophomore year, the winters that froze into blossoming springs. It all seemed to have fallen apart so fast.

Roadhog looked down at the asphalt below him. The wind blew, tempting him to lean just a bit more. What was even worth it anymore? What was real? Mercy seemed too good to be real and he was right. She was just another fake friend. Someone to pass the time, for both of them. Someone to make Roadhog forget his insecurities, and for Mercy he was someone who'd listen. Of course he would. He couldn't speak if he wanted to. 

\--------------------

Roadhog rushed down the school hall, he was once again late. He had a feeling his teacher Mrs. Widowmaker wouldn't like him being late too much. "Hey, Roadhog!" Roadhog whipped around. Mercy ran down the hall to catch up with him. "What's shakin Roadie, how was your summer?" Roadhog shrugged, like he could actually answer. Hell, like he even should. Mercy was beginning to act like the rest of the dull world they lived in. Shitty. "Oh come on, not even a thumbs up or down?" Mercy asked. Roadhog grunted hoping that would be enough, but it never seemed to be enough for the blonde. 

"Hey, you know I didn't mean to miss out right? I got busy." Mercy tried to defend herself, but to Roadhog it was obvious. No one wanted to be friends with the fat loser. He knew it, he didn't know why she ever pretended to care. He knew how the world worked, it wasn't fair. She was pretty, she had brains. She was meant to be with someone like solider: 76. He was attractive. He was someone who was going to go far in life. And as much as Roadhog wanted to despise him, as much as the world made him want to hate every inch of his perfection, he couldn't. But he knew he couldn't like him. Popular people and people like him were meant to hate each other. And no matter how much they wanted to glamour it up, Mercy was just another one of the popular girls. She was like everyone else. She left him and that was that.

Roadhog trudged into Mrs. Widowmaker's french class. "You're late, I don't want excuses." She hissed. Roadhog nodded and quietly took a seat in the back next to the kids Mercy had nicknamed Junkrat and Cowboy. Junkrat was the school's drug dealer, everyone knew this by now. Even the staff, but Roadhog was sure the staff didn't care. They never seemed to care. Though Roadhog wasn't sure how much this decision would impact his future. 

\----------

 

Four months into the school year Roadhog found himself listening to Junkrat's crazy theories. They seemed out of character for someone everyone seemed to fear. They almost made him seem like the typical high school basket case. Not the punk that everyone saw him as. Roadhog had been around so long that he'd somehow found that Junkrat was good with poetry. It wasn't something he would have ever guessed. That the crazy kid would have such a way with words, but he did. Roadhog was so stumped by his recent findings that he wasn't sure if this was real. Junkrat, as in THE Junkrat couldn't be a poet and a theorist. Why? Because school and society taught him that everyone had a label and that Junkrat was nothing more than the scum of the Earth. Just like himself.

Roadhog found himself texting Junkrat more often. Maybe it was bad, but he was finally someone who would listen. And honestly Junkrat hadn't offered him to do anything illegal yet. So what was to stop him? If he was going to be miserable he could at least live a fucking little. Right? 

\-------------------

It was four a.m when Roadhog got the text from Junkrat. He quietly sat up and checked his old phone. The light left him in slight shock. What a way to wake up. He opened the messenger and awaited the messages loading. And when it loaded, he slowly drug his eyes across the screen to read:

 

(this is an a/n this is a tw)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I’m Rick Harrison, and this is my boyfriend Harambe.  
I frick him with my old man and my son, Big Hoss.  
Everything in him has a story and a feel.  
One thing I’ve learned after 21 years –  
you never know WHAT is gonna come through that hole.


End file.
